


Unspoken

by wendymr



Series: Tell Them [1]
Category: Inspector Morse (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief, Post-The Remorseful Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You were important to him, you know that."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/gifts), [divingforstones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/divingforstones/gifts), [paperscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperscribe/gifts).



> For my Morse-watching partners; written in honour of our viewing of _The Remorseful Day_.

“A third of his estate! I don’t get it, Val. It doesn’t make sense.”

“Of course it does, Robbie. You were important to him, you know that. There were precious few other people who cared about him. In the end, it was just you and Strange, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, but he didn’t leave anything to Strange. Just me. Why?” He drops to the couch, scrubbing his face.

Val sits next to him, hand on his shoulder. “Because he cared for you.”

“Yeah.” He looks at her through blurry eyes. “Sod the money — why couldn’t he ever just bloody _say_ it?”

* * *


End file.
